If I Came Back 3 Years From Now?
by EClareObsession
Summary: One Shot; a short story about Allie, and Noah. It's a little summary of they're lifes. Some people call the couple; Nallie or Nollie lol.


Noah and Allie/Nallie/Noallie fanfic. This takes place after they began to date

* * *

**Allie's POV**

I sat in my room staring at the blank walls that layed before me. I layed my head against the wall, as I sat on my bed. I looked around the room, thinking of one person his name is Noah. Noah is the most wonderful man I've ever met. He's perfect, and I would never give him up. If it weren't for him my life would be a big blah. Soon I heard a knock on my door, and Noah appeared. He walked over and sat next to me, I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"What brings you here?" I asked, joking with him.

"I heard that there is a gorgeous girl named Allie living here, I thought I might as well take a shot at her" Noah joked with me, I smiled.

"Sorry, but she's taken by a handsome man"

"Not as handsome as me, right?" He asked smiling. I smiled and kissed him passionately. Soon enough we were walking down the side walk, at 8:30 at night. The street lights shined on our faces, as we walked quietly. His eyes shined like the ocean, and I couldn't stop looking at him. Noah and I had been dating for 2 month now, and it's been the best months of my life. He made my life so much better then before, and I thank God every day that he let Noah come in to my life.

"Noah, Noah, Noah" I said smiling, as I continued to walk beside him.

"Allie, Allie, Allie" He replied, smiling at me. I stopped walking and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Noah, can I tell you some thing?" I asked him nervously, he nodded and gave me the 'Go Ahead' face, I took a deep breath and began "I .. love you" I admitted, he smiled at me.

"I love you too" We kissed passionately, as we leaned against the closed ice cream shop window. We kissed for a while, and then broke apart. We began to walk again, but now were holding hands. We stopped at the street light, making sure no one was coming, we then layed in the middle of the road, staring up at the shining stars. I turned my head to him, and he turned his to mine.

"My parents want to have lunch tomorrow, me, you, my dad and mom" I told him, remembering my mom telling me that. He sighed and looked back up at the stars. From what he's seen, my parents aren't that friendly. They want me to marry some rich snobby guy. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"I'll go to lunch but it's pretty obvious that your parents are going to hate me"

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Your rich .. I'm poor ... your parents are not going to like me" He then sat up, and stared down at me, I then sat up.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what my parents think of you, as long as I love you .. it doesn't matter. And trust me ... I love you" I truthfully replied, he smiled and we kissed softly. God, I love him so much. And I pray that we will be together for the rest of our lives.

**The Next Day**

I got ready for lunch, I wore a red dress, with white tiny polka dots, with part of my hair pulled back with a red bow, in red high heels. I was sitting in my bedroom staring in the mirror, making sure that I looked perfect. Before I wasn't, but now I'm becoming nervous. What if my parents are mean to him? What if he breaks up with me because of them? .. I heard a knock and turned around, to see my mother's head peeking in the door. I smiled, and turned back to the mirror. She walked in and stood next to me.

"You look beautiful, Allie" She told me, looking concerned, I continued to look at myself in the mirror.

"What's this nonsense about?" I asked nervously, she sighed, and sat down on my bed, she stared at me, and I finally stared back.

"I'm worried" She began, I gave her a confused look. "I'm worried about your relationship"

"With Noah?" I asked, nervous of what was going to come out of my mother's mouth.

"Yes." She began, she took a deep breath "Noah .. isn't the type that you should be associated with."

"Excuse me? When did you get the right to tell me who I can or can not date?" I asked madly, I stood up, and she stood up, my face was filled with rage, and hers was unexplainable.

"Allie, I give you every thing, and any thing that you want! I think I have some say on who you are dating, or hanging out with!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, you have _some_ right in who I date, not _all _of the right on who I date!" I yelled. "Your scared that I'll marry some one who isn't rich, and then you won't have any extra money, that you'll end up needing! This isn't about me is it? It's about your scared-of-not-being-rich attitude! I'm not going to marry who you want me to marry! It's my decision! And your not ruining my life, like you ruined dad's" I coldly added, she slapped me straight across the face, tears came to my eyes, but I fought them back, attempting to stay strong, and showing my mother that it didn't bother me.

"You listen, and you listen good. I am the one that put a roof on your head, food in your stomach, and brains in your head. So when you give me attitude, think again" She warned me, she left the room. I stood there for a minute, and then sat back down, staring at myself in the mirror.

We arrived at the restaurant, and waited for Noah to appear. 2 minutes later he walked in. He sat next to me, with my parents on the other side of us.

"Hello Noah" My mom, pretending to be nice, greeted him. They shook hands.

"Hello there Noah, I'm Allie's father" My dad nicely greeted him, also shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Noah replied. Noah was really sweet, and a complete gentlemen. He was polite, and his manners were better then mine. We ordered our food, and it arrived. We all got salads. We ate in silence, until my mother broke the silence.

"So, Noah, how's life at home?" My mother asked. I choked on my drink a little bit, I can see what my mom was trying to do. Shes trying to see if she likes him or not.

"It's great. My dad got promoted to the manager at the grocery store" Noah told my parents. My mom smiled, but the fakeness in that smile shined.

"That's great. How much does he make?" My mom rudely asked

"Mom!" I snapped

"It's okay Allie" Noah told me. I sighed, and watched my boyfriend answer. "About 5,000 a year" he answered, my moms jaw fell.

"Oh" My mom replied, she was used to richer families, and I gave her the 'MOM!' look. After dinner.

Noah and I stood off a bit distant from my parents so that we could say goodbye. "Sorry, my parents they're just" I began, but he cut me off

"It's fine, All's, I understand. My family is practically poor, and your's is rich, your moms reaction was fine" He assured me, I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. I walked back to my parent's, and couldn't stop looking back at Noah. We arrived at home, I began to walk up the stairs when my mother stopped me.

"Allie" My mom said, sounding nervous, I looked back at her, and she stood there nervously. "I'm sorry for the way I acted" My mom apologized, I shook my head, referring to yes, then walked upstairs. When I got up there I walked in to my room and shut the door. I sat in my bed until I heard a rock hit my window. I walked over to the window and opened it, to reveal Noah standing below me smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he smiled.

"I missed you" He told me, I laughed slightly

"We saw each other 5 minutes ago" I reminded him, he smiled

"I know, I just can't get enough of you" I blushed, and smiled.

"I'll be out in a minute" I closed the window and walked downstairs. I slipped out of the house unnoticed. I ran over to him and he kissed me, we then began to walk to his truck. Soon we arrived at this huge empty field. We got to the middle, and he layed down, I smiled and stood in front of him.

"Lay down" He told me, patting the spot next to him, I rolled my eyes, smiling, then layed next to him. We layed in silence for a while, until he broke the silence. "I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms" He told me, I smiled

"I want to wake up in the morning, in your arms" I replied, he smiled, and pulled me closer to him, I layed next to him, with my head resting on his chest, and laying on his arm, as his arm wrapped around me, and we looked up at the sky, "Do you think we will be together forever?" I asked curiously, as I continued to lay in his arms.

"I want to be with you forever" He told me, I smiled

"That's all I needed to hear" I replied.

I opened my eyes to see the dark sky. I sat up slowly, and looked around, I saw Noah sleeping beside me. I grabbed his arm and stared at his watch, and it read 3:55 A.M. my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. "Noah!" I yelled, shaking him.

"What?" He said, half asleep.

"It's 3:55 A.M!" I yelled, his eyes widened and he stood up, he stared down at his watch, and his jaw dropped. We ran over to his truck and he began to drive. We ran in to my house, to see Police men parked in front of my house. "You called the Cops?!" I yelled at my parent's

"Allie!" My mom yelled, she ran over and hugged me. "Where were you?" She asked, with madness and happiness mixed in her voice.

"Why did you call the Cops?!" I changed the subject.

"You were missing for almost 10 hours! What did you expect?!" My mother yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. "I need to talk to you" She demanded, me and her walked in to a private room, leaving Noah alone.

"Mother!" I said madly, she rolled her eyes

"Don't you dare give me attitude, Allie!" She snapped. "You and this boy are a terrible idea, and I don't like him very well. He's poor, and trouble!" My mom told me.

"Shut up already! I love Noah, get over it!" I told her, I wished I hadn't said that when she slapped me straight across the face.

"Listen! You don't even know what love is! So I don't want to see that boy ever again, and if I do, be ready for punishment!" She yelled at me.

"I do know what love is, and that's exactly what I have with Noah! So you know what? Bring on the punishments mom!" I yelled as tears came to my eye's. I ran out of the room, to see Noah not there, I ran outside, and saw him walking to his car, I ran in front of him. "Noah! Where are you going?" I asked as I tried to fight the tears back.

"You heard your mom, I'm poor and trouble, you shouldn't see me any more" He replied, he then opened his car door, but I slammed it shut.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks! **I** love you and that's all that matters!" I told him.

"I care about what your parents think!"

"But I don't! I don't care one bit about what they think!" I told him, he stood there for a minute and then tried to open the door again, but I, once again, slammed it shut. "Do you not want to be with me?!" I asked, in a yelling tone.

"I just spent an entire night with you! Why would I not wanna be with you?!" He asked.

"Your not convincing me that you love me!" I answered. He rolled his eyes. "Say it!" I yelled.

"Say what?" He asked, my tears started rolling down my face.

"Say it or I will!" I told him, he shrugged

"I have no idea what you want me to say!" He yelled back.

"Tell me that it's over!" I told him.

"No!" He yelled, he opened the door and got in.

"It's either you end this, or I do!" I told him.

"We're not ending this!" He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will!" I told him. "IT'S OVER!" I yelled, he started the car, and more tears began to roll down my face. "IT'S OVER IT'S OVER IT'S OVER IT'S OVER!" I yelled, I kicked his car as hard as I could, and then he sped off, I fell to my knees crying hysterically. The next day I woke up, I looked around my empty room, and saw my maid packing my stuff. "Laura, what are you doing?!" I yelled at my maid.

"Your mother requested that I would pack your stuff for your move to New York, Miss. Allie

" My maid, Laura told me, I freaked out and rushed out of my room to my mother's room. I banged on the door continuously until she answered.

"What is all the noise about?" My mother asked, my face was filled with rage.

"I am not moving to New York!" I yelled to my mom.

"Yes you are, Allie." My mom demanded. She then dragged me down to the kitchen and made me breakfast, I didn't speak one word to her, we packed every thing in the car, and my mom agreed to let me see Noah one last time. We drove to his house and I ran to the door. I knocked on it, as tears rolled down my red cheeks. Soon Noah's father answered.

"Hi, is Noah home?" I asked as the tears continued to fall.

"Yes, he is in his room" Noah's father told me, I ran up the stairs and bursted through the door. The room was empty and I looked around, soon Noah's father walked up the stairs. "Allie, I'm sorry, I forgot, he went to his mother's house" His dad told me, I fell to Noah's bed in tears. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him?" I asked his father, standing up.

"Will do, Allie" He said smiling, I smiled and walked out the door. I got in to our car, and watched the house, until it was invisible.

**3 YEARS LATER.**

I stood in front of my childhood - teenage house. I had finally left New York, and was back here. My home looked exactly the same, and I had just boughten it. I am a single 20 year old. I walked in to the house, as the men carried all my stuff/boxes in. I smiled at the site of my home. I then decided I would get some coffee, and let them finish up my unpacking. I walked in to a small coffee shop, and stood in line. I arrived at the counter, and looked down in my purse, not glancing at the person who was serving me.

"Allie?" A familiar male voice asked, I looked up and saw the man ..

"Noah?" I said smiling, he smiled.

"Oh My God, your back?" He asked happily, I smiled

"Yeah, and I moved back to my old home" I told him, he smiled "What time do you get off?" I asked, looking at the time, which was 12:00 P.M

"1:30 P.M" He answered, I smiled

"How about we get some food then?" I asked nervously, he smiled and nodded. I ordered my drink, and then payed, got it, and left. I arrived at home to see the men finishing up. I payed them and then began to unload the boxes. It was 1:30 by the time I was done with only one room. I walked back over to the coffee place, and saw Noah waiting. I smiled and hugged him so tight.

"I missed you" He whispered, I smiled

"I missed you too" I replied, as we continued to hug. We sat down, ordered coffee, and began to talk. "Noah, Noah, Noah" I sighed.

"Yeah?" He replied, I smiled.

"God, I missed you so much, Noah, I really did" I admitted, he blushed, causing me to blush. Our coffee was bought to the table, and I took a sip, as an awkward silence took over us.

"How's your _love_ life?" Noah broke the silence. I put my coffee down.

"I was in a really serious relationship, with this man named Lon, but 3 weeks ago he dumped me, and that was the only relationship I was even in" I told him, he nodded "Are you in one?" I asked.

"I was, but like you, she dumped me" He answered, I nodded, and again, there was a silence. "I need to show you some thing" He said 5 minutes later. "Follow me" He stood up, put money on the table and I followed him walking. He took me to an empty field.

"Oh My God .." I said thinking about a memory that the field reminded me of "This is the same field that we fell asleep in each others arms, and that was the same night we broke up" I added, remembering that night.

"Yeah, that was the worst night of my life. But it also was the best summer of my life" He told me, I smiled and layed down in the grass, he stared down at me. "Are you crazy?" He asked smiling, I laughed a bit.

"Hey, you can't call me crazy, since last time I checked, you thought it was normal to lay in the middle of a street, until a car comes" I answered, remembering our first date, he laughed, and then layed next to me. About 1 half hour later it began to thunderstorm. We continued to lay there as we got soaked. I stood up and stared down at him. "Why didn't you write me?" I asked madly, tears began to travel down my face. He stood up and was face to face with me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Why didn't you write me? I waited and waited for a letter, or a call! But now it's too late because I have moved on. I waited for you, Noah! It wasn't over for me!" I yelled at him.

"I wrote you every day for a year!" He told me. "It wasn't over for me then, and it still isn't over now!" He yelled. I began to cry harder and then Noah kissed me passionately.

**10 YEARS LATER**

I am the age of 30, and am playing with my 3 kids. I have 2 girls and one boy; Elizabeth, Sarah, and Jack. Elizabeth is 3, Jack is 7, and Sarah is 5. The front door opened to reveal Noah walking in.

"How was work?" I asked my husband.

"Good, how were the kids?" He asked in return, I smiled.

"They were good" I stood up, and began making dinner, as Noah sat down reading the news paper. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" I told him, he smiled at me.

"And I love you too" He told me, we kissed passionately.


End file.
